


Believe

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Series 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John prays it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceonthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceonthewater/gifts).



> Written as a tumblr ask box ficlet.

The detritus of everyday life lay slain across their old desk - wrappers and carry-out cartons, half-empty mugs with moldering tea, utensils glued to the surface with dried curry, papers long ago ravished by long slender fingers. Across this battlefield lay a film of dust, softening the painful edges, hiding detail from the casual eye. Except for one corner, just one, where a slim fingertip had carefully traced, “Sherlock LIVES.” John stared at the lettering, breath catching, praying it was true.


End file.
